lord_of_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathways
Pathways Pathways are named after sequence 0 when known, otherwise sequence 9 if unknown. Pathway 0: Fool * Controlling Organization: Secret Order, Antigonus Family * High Sequence Group: Fool, Apprentice, Marauder * God: unknown/none Pathway 1: Apprentice * Controlling Organization: Theosophy Order, Abraham Family * High Sequence Group: Fool, Apprentice, Marauder * God: unknown/none Pathway 2: Secrets Supplicant * Controlling Organization: Aurora Order * High Sequence Group: Secrets Supplicant, Tyrant, Sun, Dreamer, Reader * God: The True Creator Pathway 3: Planter * Controlling Organization: Church of Mother Earth * High Sequence Group: unknown * God: Mother Earth Pathway 4: Dark Emperor * Controlling Organization: Solomon Family, Tudor Family, Trunsoest Family * High Sequence Group: Dark Emperor, Adjudicator * God: Dark Emperor Solomon (former) Pathway 5: Red Priest * Controlling Organization: Iron and Blood Cross Order, Einhorn Family, Sauron Family * High Sequence Group: Primordial Demoness, Red Priest * God:Blood Emperor (former) Pathway 6: Primordial Demoness * Controlling Organization: Demoness Sect * High Sequence Group: Primordial Demoness, Red Priest * God: Primordial Demoness Pathway 7: Savant * Controlling Organization: Church of the God of Steam and Machinery * High Sequence Group: Mystery Pryer, Savant * God: God of Steam and Machinery Pathway 8: Dreamer * Controlling Organization: Psychology Alchemists * High Sequence Group: Tyrant, Dreamer, Sun, Secrets Supplicant, Reader * God: Dragon King Ingresweide (former) * Other aliases: Pathway of Dragons Pathway 9: Mystery Pryer * Controlling Organization: Moses Ascetic Order * High Sequence Group: Mystery Pryer, Savant * God: The Hidden Sage Pathway 10: Wheel of Fortune * Controlling Organization: Life School of Thought * High Sequence Group: unknown * God: unknown/none Pathway 11: Warrior * Controlling Organization: Church of the God of Combat, City of Silver * High Sequence Group: Sleepless, Warrior, Death * God: God of War, Giant King Aurmir (former) * Other Aliases: Pathway of Giants Pathway 12: Tyrant * Controlling Organization: Church of the Lord of Storms * High Sequence Group: Sun, Tyrant, Dreamer, Secrets Supplicant, Reader * God: Lord of Storms,Elf King Sunya Thrym(former) Pathway 13: Death * Controlling Organization: Numinous Episcopate * High Sequence Group: Sleepless, Death, Warrior * God: Death Emperor (former), Phoenix Ancestor Gray Carrie(former) * Other Aliases: Pathway of Phoenixes Pathway 14: Prisoner * Controlling Organization: Rose School of Thought * High Sequence Group: Abyss, Prisoner * God: Mother Tree of Desire(Bound god),Mutant King Kvasi Thun(former) * Other Aliases: Pathway of Mutants Pathway 15: Abyss * Controlling Organization: Blood Sanctify Sect * High Sequence Group: Abyss, Prisoner * God: Dark Side of the Universe Pathway 16: Marauder * Controlling Organization: unknown/none * High Sequence Group: Fool, Apprentice, Marauder * God: unknown Pathway 17: Sleepless * Controlling Organization: Church of the Evernight Goddess * High Sequence Group: Death, Warrior, Sleepless * God: Evernight Goddess * Other Aliases: Pathway of the Evernight Pathway 18: Moon * Controlling Organization: Vampire Clan * High Sequence Group: unknown * God: The Primordial Moon, Vampire Queen Lilith (former) * Other Aliases: Pathway of Vampires Pathway 19: Sun * Controlling Organization: Church of the Eternal Blazing Sun * High Sequence Group: Dreamer, Sun, Tyrant, Reader, Secrets Supplicant * God: Eternal Blazing Sun Pathway 20: Adjudicator * Controlling Organization: Augustus Family, Castiya Family * High Sequence Group: Dark Emperor, Adjudicator * God: Night Emperor (former) Pathway 21: Reader * Controlling Organization: Church of the God of Knowledge and Wisdom * High Sequence Group: Dreamer, Sun, Tyrant, Reader, Secrets Supplicant * God: God of Knowledge and Wisdom Category:Sequences